The compact fluorescent lamp (CFL) is finding a greater acceptance in residential lighting applications. This is important for world-wide energy consumption as CFL's are more energy efficient than conventional incandescent lamps. In particular, light produced by a lamp is defined in terms of total luminous flux or lamp lumens. The light produced relative to the input power of the lamp is generally quantified in terms of lumens per watt (LPW). CFLs typically operate in the 50-90 LPW range, in contrast to conventional incandescent lamps that operate in the 15-30 LPW range. Hence, CFL lamps can produce an equivalent light output at one-half to one-third of the power consumption.
Despite this significant advantage in energy savings, barriers to even greater acceptance of CFLs still exist. One of these barriers is that a significant percentage of people remain dissatisfied with the quality of the light produced by CFLs. One measure of light quality is the color rendering index (CRI) which is a measure of the capability of a light source to illuminate an object's hues without distortion. CFL lamps typically have a CRI>80 which is considered high for other artificial light sources such as HID and linear fluorescent lamps. Yet despite their high CRI, the color quality of the CFL lamp is generally found deficient or unacceptable. Therefore, it would be an advantage to find a more “pleasing” light that would lead to a greater acceptance of CFL lamps.